Haruhi's Motive
by aznbabe3020202
Summary: totally different spin on Haruhi's character. my personal view on why she's so stupid! vote for who haruhi is going to get with! first fanfic! R&R! sorry in advance if anyone is OOC, but i did my best to keep them IC except 4 haruhi . xoxo
1. Daydreaming and Skiing

**Haruhi's Motive**

**Hey everyone. First fanfic, enjoy! R&R please!! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any related materials!**

Haruhi's POV

I have always known about everything. It was really obvious that Tamaki liked me but didn't realize it. As a matter of fact, I always knew that everyone liked me. The only reason I pretend to be stupid is because then it doesn't really hurt anyone. Then I don't have to choose who I'll be with. Then I don't have to make the others feel hurt over me. Because it would be really stupid for a long-standing friendship like that of the host club to be broken because of a GIRL.

As for Arai-kun, Kassanoda-kun, and every other guy who asked me out, I rejected them because I liked them as friends, nothing more. I hate the way I always say no, and then the guys go all spiral- eyed and fall on the floor. It almost hurts how stupid they think I am. Almost. They ask me out, I turn them down, in a way that sounds like I'm clueless as to what's going on. Like if someone says, "I like you... a lot." I would say, "I like you a lot too! You're a great friend!" And they do the whole spiral-eyed fall on the floor routine.

But I think part of the reason I say no is because I don't want them to hurt me. Besides, friendships outlive stupid, lovey- dovey relationships, right? I want to be with someone... I just don't know who.

Of course, sometimes, no one gets this. They just assume I'm blunt. That's not true at all. Maybe sometimes I make quick comments that start things like the whole "Hikaru/Kaoru Fight." But for the most part, I don't like to beat around the bush, or mince words. If you ask me something, I'll give it to you straight. Hey, honesty is the best policy!

I will find my prince someday, as corny as that sounds. I just don't want to be in a "fake" relationship. You know where two people are "going out," but only because they want to have a boyfriend or girlfriend. Those are the relationships I would be in if I went out with anybody that has ever asked me. They would be happy, but I doubt I would be. Because if I met my "prince" while I was with someone else, then I would have to deal with the whole "breaking-up" thing, and I hate hurting other people's feelings. Oh, god, I've been thinking this whole time, and haven't been listening to Kyoya talk at all!

Ominous Person's (Narrator's) POV

"Nee, Haruhi... have you been paying attention?" Asked Hikaru and Kaoru as they wrapped their arms around her waist in an all-too-familiar gesture.

"MOTHER! GET THE INCESTUOUS TWINS OFF OUR POOR DARLING DAUGHTER!" Tamaki wailed.

"Anyways, as I was saying, Haruhi, we will be taking a required trip to Switzerland so we can go skiing together," Kyoya cut in smoothly.

_Damn rich bastards. Why do we need to go anywhere? _Aloud, Haruhi asked, "Ano... Kyoya-senpai, why?"

"Because it will promote club unity." Kyoya stated simply, and scribbled yet another note in his black notebook of secrecy.

"And how am I going to get there?"

"On an airplane of course."

Haruhi smacked her head, "No, how will I pay to get there?"

"This is an all expenses paid vacation," Kyoya smirked.

"What's the catch, senpai?"

"Your debt will be increased to accommodate your hotel room, meals, ski rentals... and everything else." Kyoya stated simply.

"I suppose this is a required club activity, right?"

"Of course."

"So, there's no possible way I can not go?"

"Correct."

"But, I can't ski at all."

Start Tamaki Inner Mind Theater

3...2...1...

_"Oh Tamaki-senpai, Haruhi is scared! Haruhi is afraid she will hurt herself." Tears glimmered in her beautiful chocolate orbs. _

_"Never fear, dear princess, Tamaki will protect you!_

End Tamaki Inner Mind Theater

"Our lord is thinking gross thoughts again! He has that look in his eye..." Hikaru smirked, trying to prod Tamaki even further.

"I know, what a pervert!" Kaoru giggled, watching Tamaki's head swell red with anger.

As soon as Tamaki heard this, he jumped up from his chair and said,"YOU HORRID TWINS!! IS IT SO WRONG FOR A FATHER TO WANT TO PROTECT HIS DAUGHTER?"

"But your not her father." Hikaru and Kaoru pointed out.

And with that comment, Tamaki flew into his Corner of Doom at top speed and began drawing doom swirls on his wall.

"Fine, I'll go" Haruhi sighed, _not that I have a choice_, she added darkly.

"Excellent!" Kyoya stated, closing his notebook of secrets with a final snap.

**All right! I would love to go skiing in Switzerland! It would be so cool!! Anyways... what did you think? Yeah, I know everyone was OOC, but hey this is my story. It can be as OOC as it wants to be! So there! So... I have no idea who Haruhi is gonna get with... so please vote. The only person off limits is Honey-senpai, but every one else is okay! (Yes, the voting is actually a trick to get you to review, but whatever...) I won't continue this story unless I get 3 reviews. (Keeping it a nice, low, practical number... just in case...) I love you!! xoxo **


	2. Packing

**Haruhi's Motive**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any related materials!**

**The votes are as follows:**

**Kyoya: 2**

**Everyone else: 0**

**3 people reviewed, but only 2 voted. But I only asked for 3 reviews so here's the next chappie! **

**Thank you to Literate who so kindly pointed out that Haruhi doesn't have a passport! (Let us assume that the Shadow King Low Pressure Demon Lord has gotten her one under whatever pretenses... because they are **_**going **_**to Switzerland, he will make **_**sure**_** of it...)**

Ominous Person's (Narrator's) POV

Haruhi sighed. Of course, being the rich bastards that the hosts were, they had decided to leave for Switzerland as soon as possible. And as soon as possible meant the day after tomorrow. "Ano... what about school, Senpai?"

"I have taken care of it..." Kyoya stated simply, not looking up from his laptop. Haruhi shuddered inwardly. She didn't want to know what it would take for them to skip school to go skiing in Switzerland.

"And what about Ranka-san?"

"He has been informed of your trip, and has agreed."

Haruhi's POV

My GOD! THIS GUY HAS GOT THE WORLD AT HIS FINGERTIPS! I refuse to cross him... EVER. EEK!! SCARY! SCARY!

Oh. I have to pack or I will be forced to wear the clothes the TWINS chose for me. And they will probably be strapless tops and skirts that barely cover my thighs. And playboy bunny dresses, and "sexy" lingerie and under-things that barely cover anything, and teeny swimsuits! Oh God, I'd better get home and pack. Now. Ah, shit. Too late.

Ominous Person's (Narrator's) POV

The twins had (yet again) wrapped their arms around Haruhi's waist, ensnaring her so she couldn't escape. "Haruhiiiiiii..." the twins whined in unison. Haruhi winced inwardly. She knew what was coming next.

"You need a completely new wardrobe for Switzerland. We call it the _Haruhi Switzerland Line_. What do you think?"

"I think I already have plenty of clothes, and I don't need any more that I won't ever wear. It's a waste of fabric. Send them to the half naked children in Africa and South America."

"But Haruhiiiiii," Hikaru whined even louder.

"You're clothes are so ugly and out of date. And we need our toy to look beautiful and glamourous and new and stylish and in!" Kaoru chimed in.

"But I don't want to look beautiful and glamorous and new and stylish and in. I already have clothes. And they're practical."

"Even though sweats are practical, they are hideous and they make you look so _old _ and _saggy_!" Hikaru complained.

"Too bad" Kaoru sang. "You are going to have a fitting, and we ARE designing you a new wardrobe. There's nothing else you can do to stop us."

"Fine," Haruhi sighed and gave up. "It's useless to resist you, because you'll do it anyways." _Besides, I'm going home to pack MY clothes and you can't do anything about it, _Haruhi thought darkly, slightly scowling as they tugged her into the changing room, and began tossing fabrics of different colors and textures all over her. Haruhi sighed. It was going to be a long afternoon.

"Dad! Where are my clothes?" Haruhi yelled when she opened her closet. To her surprise, her closet was empty. Shit. So much for packing.

From his room, Ranka-san hollered back,"The darling twins called me from school today! They told me to burn all of your clothes, so they could make you new ones! They said they were designing you a whole new line for Switzerland. So, you might have to wear some of the cute clothes that I saved for you."

Haruhi sweat-dropped. Then, anger veins began popping up all over her head. _Shit. I am going to MURDER Hikaru and Kaoru. _Haruhi began fuming again. Her father could be so DENSE at times. Oh well, at least she had some clothes left. No doubt they were those frilly dresses, cute shirts and short skirts in pastel spring colors that Ranka-san bought her in a vain attempt to make her look more feminine. Fine. Haruhi would just wear these for now, and get new clothes later. Besides, maybe for once, the twins would design something nice, without making it short or strapless. Haruhi prayed, "Mother in Heaven, please make sure the twins make me something decent that doesn't make me look like a pole dancer."

**So?? What did you think?? I know, it was mostly just fluff, kind of a filler chappie. The next one is going to have them get on the plane to Switzerland and all that good stuff. It will be fantastico!! Stay tuned! xoxo **


	3. To the Airport

**Haruhi's Motive**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any related materials! If i did, i would be happy, but... not mine. Sadly. :'( **

**The votes are as follows:**

**Kyoya: 9**

**Mori: 1**

**Tamaki: 1**

**Everyone else: 0**

**KYOYA IS WHIPPING MAJOR ASS HERE!!**

**Wow lots more reviews!!! omg, i LUV you all! xoxo**

**Just so's ya know: i wrote chapter 1 in one day. i was on such a roll, i wasn't paying attention in English today, and wrote the second chapter cuz you all made me feel so inspired to write! so woot! as long as the reviews keep coming, the chapters will too!**

Ominous Person's (Narrator's) POV

Haruhi woke up feeling refreshed. Then she realized today was the day that the Host Club was going to Switzerland, and she had a sweat-drop three times as big as her head. _Shit! I haven't packed yet! _She ran to her closet, only to realize that all of her good clothes were microscopic ashes floating around Japan. _Maybe I can pack some of the girly stuff, and possibly make it work. And I think I still have some bras and underwear that Ranka-san didn't burn._ Haruhi hadn't assessed the damage to her closet yesterday. After she found practically nothing there, she had slammed the door shut and screamed bad curses that can't be written here.

Haruhi's POV

So swearing under my breath, I found a suitcase that would have to do, and began shoving bras and underwear in it at top speed. _I might as well pack some of those clothes that Dad bought for me. Who knows how much skin I'll be forced to show if I leave it in the hands of the twins... who are always __**accidentally**__ walking in on me changing. That's right, I noticed that too. But at the time, I'm too busy trying to get them out without them __**seeing**__ anything. Damn twins. I swear I will murder them. __**I want my clothes back, now. **__Hikaru, Kaoru, you two are so __**dead! **__Wait, where did my lucky t-shirt go? Screw that, it's probably burnt to ashes. I will rip off their heads!_

Ominous Person's (Narrator's) POV

After more swearing, and tripping over various things in her room, Haruhi had managed to dig up a couple of things that she might _consider_ wearing if anyone was lucky. She sighed and wished for her sweats.

After she was all packed, Haruhi grabbed her suitcase and rolled it to the front door where the host club was going to pick her up. Then, she packed a small lunch in case she got hungry on the plane. She called over her shoulder,"Dad! I'm leaving soon! There are left-overs in the fridge if you get hungry!" Sometimes, Haruhi felt like she was the mother, and Ranka-san was the over-enthusiastic hyper 6 year old. She grabbed her purse, and checked to make sure she had everything. After giving everything a once-over, Haruhi proclaimed everything perfect, and went to say good-bye to her mother before she left.

Haruhi's POV

_Mother in Heaven, I'm leaving soon. Watch over Dad, make sure he doesn't burn the house down while cooking, or hurt himself while trying to get dressed, or... oh God, this was a terrible idea. It's like leaving a baby to fend for itself. But it's too late now, Dad will just have to eat take-out for a while... I love you! If he burns the house down, I pray that he will get out safely instead of stupidly trying to put the fire out... _

Ominous Person's (Narrator's) POV

Haruhi's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She smiled inwardly, glad that Tamaki hadn't started yelling for her to come out.

"HARUHI! ARE YOU IN THERE? TODAY IS THE DAY WE'RE GOING TO SWITZERLAND! ARE YOU READY? MOTHER! HARUHI ISN'T ANSWERING! SHE MUST BE SICK. PERHAPS SHE WAS KIDNAPPED! SOME EVIL PERSON IS PROBABLY RAPING HER AS WE SPEAK! CALL THE POLICE! CALL THE ARMY! BRING IN THE NATIONAL GUARD! SAVE MY DARLING DAUGHTER!" Haruhi sweat dropped at Tamaki's voice.

"Perhaps since you were yelling you head off, you didn't notice that Haruhi has come outside..."Kyoya's voice in an all-too-annoyed-at-Tamaki-and-it's-only-the-first-day-help-me-God tone.

"Oh. Well if that's the case, then are you ready, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked sweetly.

_This guy recovers fast... but I already knew that... "_Senpai, I'm ready. Just let me go get my stuff! It's right inside."

"That will not be necessary,"Kyoya stated simply, "I will have the driver get your stuff for you."

"Ano... I don't want it to be that much trouble for him, so I will do it myself..."

But it was too late because the twins had dragged her into the waiting limo, and proceeded to sandwich her between them selves. Haruhi gave Mori-senpai a pleading look, and without further ado, picked her up and placed her on the opposite side of the limo. "Arigato, Mori-senpai!"

"Ah."

Honey-senpai crawled in next to Haruhi, and said, "Takashi and I will sit next to you on the plane!" Little pink flowers floated above his head. "Right, Takashi?"

"Ah."

"HEY! DADDY WANTS TO SIT NEXT TO HARUHI!" Tamaki wailed loudly.

"If it will shut him up, then maybe Honey-senpai could sit on Mori-senpai's lap, and Tamaki-senpai could sit on my other side." Haruhi sighed, already tired. And they weren't even on the plane yet.

"Nee, Haruhi, what about us? We want to sit next to you too!"Hikaru and Kaoru chorused in unison.

"No."

"Aww, that's not fair!"

"What if you sit next to me on the way back?"

"But that's in one month! We can't wait that long!"

"ONE MONTH?!?! SENPAI! WHAT ABOUT SCHOOL? I CAN'T SKIP SCHOOL FOR ONE MONTH TO GO **SKIING!**"

"Well, as a matter of fact, you can, because I have arranged for your books to be sent to our hotel. You will ski during the day, and study at night." Kyoya stated, as it was the most obvious solution in the world.

"DADDY WANTS TO SHARE A ROOM WITH HARUHI!" Tamaki screamed.

"No. We each get our own rooms. Except Honey and Mori will share a room, and the twins will share a room too. That way, no one has to worry about sleeping arrangements." Kyoya said, not looking up from his laptop.

By this time, they were well on their way to the airport, and Haruhi was already about to wrap her delicate fingers around somebody's throat. (AN: yes, ooc, but this is my story...)

After a ride to the airport involving lots of screaming, cake and, typing on Kyoya's laptop, they had finally arrived at the airport.

**sry, I decided not to add the plane part until the next chapter because otherwise the chapter would be super long. i'll give you a hint: Haruhi + toilet disaster! keep the votes coming, but it looks like Kyoya is going to win Haruhi! i luv reviews! xoxo **


	4. Sick

**Haruhi's Motive**

**Disclaimer: OHHC no es mio... :(**

**The votes are as follows:**

**Kyoya: 10**

**Mori: 3**

**Tamaki: 2**

**Kaoru: 1**

**Hikaru: 1**

**KYOYA IS (still) WHIPPING MAJOR ASS HERE!! (but everyone is on the board, so that's good, right?)**

**Wow i'm drowning in a sea of reviews! omg, i LUV reviews! keep 'em coming if you want to find out what happens! xoxo**

Ominous Person's (Narrator's) POV

The host club had boarded the "plane," which actually turned out to be a private jet with the works. The staff worked in the kitchen preparing meals for their passengers. There was a discreet yet intensely large bathroom at the back of the jet that had a standard sized toilet, sink, for some reason a bathtub/shower. There was a hot tub in the jet for some reason, and the seats themselves were huge. Haruhi's butt could've been twice as wide, and she still would've been plenty comfortable on the seat. _Damn rich bastards._

"Haruhi! Can I sit next to you on the plane?" Tamaki asked in the most whiny voice she had ever heard.

"Senpai, the seats are huge! Why can't you sit in your own seat?"

"Actually, this jet is quite small, but I wanted to cut down on costs, since we didn't have a lot of people flying." Kyoya cut in smoothly.

_DAMN RICH BASTARDS! _Haruhi thought again for the second time in 3 minutes.

Honey and Mori had taken their seats. Honey had already asked the maid service for cakes, and Mori was busy watching over his cousin. Kyoya had pulled out his laptop, and began typing furiously. The jet began to taxi down the runway, and a minute later, they were on their way to Switzerland.

As soon as they were up in the air, the twins leered, "Nee, Haruhi, want to get in the hot tub with us?"

"I WILL NOT LET MY DAUGHTER MATE IN THE HOT TUB WITH YOU TWO! IF WE ARE GOING IN THE HOT TUB, THEN SHE WILL SIT NEXT TO ME AND MOTHER!"

"Why? You just want to have her all to yourself my lord." Hikaru giggled.

"Yeah, you talk about protecting her dignity, but in reality, you are just a huge pervert!"

This sent Tamaki sulking in his Corner of Woe, and he began growing a large radioactive mushroom there.

"Senpai, if it makes you feel better, I don't have a swimsuit, so I can't get in the hot tub anyways." Tamaki sprang to life once again.

"But Haruhi, you have to get in the hot tub with us! It'll be so much fun!"

"But I don't have a swimsuit!"

"That's all right! Hikaru and me designed a whole new line for you, remember? The Haruhi Switzerland Line!"

"How could I forget? You made my father burn all my clothes! Besides, I don't want to get in the hot tub right now. Maybe later."

"Aww." Kaoru whined.

Soon after the "hot tub incident," Haruhi fell asleep in her seat (which was more like a sofa). She woke up, not feeling to great, as a matter of fact, she felt icky inside, like she was ready to toss her cookies until her stomach came out. (AN: sry if you're grossed out here) _Maybe it's what people call air sick..._ Haruhi groaned inwardly. She raced to the economy-sized bathroom, and shoved her head in the toilet.

Haruhi's POV

_Well, there goes my breakfast... what a waste of food. Ah, shit, that's the host club, I can hear them banging on the door... can't they just let me puke in peace? God, just leave me alone. I feel like crap right now... I can't believe it, why did I have to get sick? And I was almost looking forward to skiing. It would've been fun! But no, now I have to go puke my guts out, and the host club will __**freak**__ out, and not let me out of bed._

Ominous Person's (Narrator's) POV

As soon as Haruhi raced to the bathroom, all of the host club members (even Kyoya) ran to the bathroom and crowded around the door. Hikaru and Kaoru only really went there to see if they could catch her changing, and Tamaki only went there to "protect his daughter's decency," Honey and Mori were the only ones there who actually cared and were showing concerned. Kyoya stood at the back of the crowd, looking every part cool and nonchalant, but was panicking and worrying sick inside.

Tamaki banged on the door,"HARUHI! ARE YOU OKAY? ARE YOU HURT?"

"Tama-chan, Haru-chan is probably just going to the bathroom, ne?" Honey said sweetly. But tears began to fill his eyes when he heard Haruhi retching.

"HARUHI! IT'S NOT OKAY TO BE BULIMIC! YOU'RE NOT EVEN FAT ANYWAYS!" Tamaki screamed!

The rest of the host club sweat-dropped.

"Tama-chan, Haru-chan is probably air sick. She's not worried about her weight!" Honey spoke again.

"AAH! MY POOR DARLING DAUGHTER IS SICK! CALL A DOCTOR! NO, CALL THE BEST DOCTOR IN THE WORLD!"

"I would like to point out that we are in the air right now, and we can't call a doctor from here anyways. The best thing to do is leave Haruhi alone." Kyoya said, trying to convince everyone (including himself) to stay calm.

However, Tamaki was so anxious to see his "darling daughter," he had proceeded to "starlight-o kiiick" the bathroom door down. Of course, Tamaki didn't think where he would kick the door down, and it just so happens he kicked the door so hard, it hit Haruhi, and sent her tumbling into the regurgitated breakfast-filled toilet. Anger veins bigger than Haruhi herself began popping off her head.

"EEW! HARUHI IS COVERED IN PUKE!" Kaoru and Hikaru chorused.

"TAMAKI-SENPAI! I am covered in my own puke, and you kicked down the door, so now I can't shower it off without all of you trying to peek!"

The host club sweat-dropped. Of course Haruhi wasn't concerned with the vomit dripping down her face, she was more concerned with the fact that the host club members were all going to peep at her while she was showering.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! I have an idea! Maybe Takashi could block the door while you shower! And I could guard Takashi so that no one else would try to get by him to peek!" The tiny senior grinned, pink flowers appearing all over his head.

"That might work...Hai. Let's do it. Demo, I don't have anything to wear..."

The twins grinned. It was time to reveal the Haruhi Switzerland Line.

"Haruhi," Kaoru piped up, "It's time for you to see your new wardrobe!" The twins snapped, and instantly, 14 flight attendants rolled over 7 huge wardrobes on wheels. Haruhi sweat-dropped, "Ano... you didn't have to make me so many clothes..."

"But we started going, and we were having so much fun, we just couldn't stop! In wardrobe one, we have tops!" Hikaru bubbled with enthusiasm. The flight attendants were doing the whole "Vanna White" thing with their hands. (AN: in case you didn't know, Vanna White is the woman on Wheel of Fortune, she does that whole arm thing whenever she's presenting anything.) Hikaru snapped, and the flight attendants opened up the wardrobe. As soon as they opened it up, Haruhi was greeted by a riot of colors, textures and patterns. "Wow... you guys really outdid yourselves. These are amazing!" Haruhi breathed, shocked.

Kaoru added, "Wardrobe two has stuff like pants, capris, and shorts. Three has skirts and skorts of various lengths. Four has shoes and five has other stuff like jackets, swimsuits, pj's, and sweats. Six has dresses and seven has accessories like jewelry and belts and stuff like that."

"You guys designed all of this in one night?"

"Yeah, and we went and did some shopping too, so there's some stuff from us, and some stuff from the mall."

Haruhi was stunned. The twins were actually considerate this time. The clothes they had selected and designed didn't show a lot of skin!

"Ano... wow! You guys did a great job, but now would be a great time to get out so I can clean this puke off me."

So Honey gave everyone his evil look, and said, "No one can look at Haru-chan. Ne?"

The hosts all sweat-dropped and went back to their seats, discouraged that they didn't get to see Haruhi in a towel.

Haruhi's POV

The whole time I was showering, I almost felt as if Mori- senpai was embarrassed, but I don't blame him. The poor guy had to stand guard while a naked girl that he liked as more than a friend took a shower. That would be really awkward for me. Yikes!

After cleaning myself off, I chose a simple long-sleeved white shirt and jeans. I towel dried my hair, and went back into the main part of the jet, so I eat.

Ominous Person's (Narrator's) POV

After showering, Haruhi re-emerged, from the large luxurious bathroom. After a meal of steak and potatoes, she took a nap. She played "commoner games" with Tamaki to pass the time. She cautiously ate a little bit of cake with Honey, just in case she was going to get sick again. Finally after hours on the jet, the pilot announced over the intercom, "Welcome to Switzerland!"

**i'm trying to make the chappies longer! Sry if this chappie was a little bit gross for you! i had a blast writing it, though. So, the host club has landed, and they will go to their hotel, and then go skiing! yay! so, stay tuned... xoxo!**


	5. Hotel

**Haruhi's Motive**

**Disclaimer: the only reason i write this is so i don't get sued. not mine. **

**The votes are as follows:**

**Kyoya: 13**

**Mori: 6**

**Tamaki: 2**

**Kaoru: 1**

**Hikaru: 1**

**kyoya is probably going to win. it looks like it's going to be a haruhixkyoya. there will still be haruhixeveryone fluff. and i will probably write more stories about haruhixhost.**

Ominous Person's (Narrator's) POV

Haruhi sweat-dropped. _ Damn rich bastards..._ she thought. The limo they had ridden in to get to hotel had been huge. Of course, Haruhi couldn't enjoy the view or the ride because the limo ride itself had been insane. Haruhi didn't know who was saying what, because it was so chaotic.

. . . Flashback. . .

"I want to sit next to Haruhi!"

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

"I want to!"

"So do I!"

"Stop! Since I am her father, **I** shall sit next to her!"

"My lord, you pervert."

Tamaki fetal-positioned in his Doom Corner and began growing the largest mushroom he had ever grown

"Tamaki, please stop growing fungus in my limo. Unless you want to pay the driver to re-upholster his limo, I suggest you stop. (insert creepy glasses glare here)."

In the end, Haruhi ended up sandwiched between the twins while Tamaki complained about incestuous rape.

"My lord, you sat next to Haruhi on the way to the airport. Now it's our turn!"

"They're right, Tamaki-senpai."

"OH NO! THEY HAVE BRAINWASHED MY CHILD!"

"Stop. They haven't brainwashed me. It's just fair."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? IF YOU SIT NEXT TO THOSE INCESTUOUS TWINS, THEY WILL MOLEST YOU! I WILL NOT ALLOW MY CHILDREN TO MATE WITH EACH OTHER!"

. . . End Flashback. . .

Haruhi sighed. She knew the club members were rich, and she knew they pretty much owned Japan, but this was just too much. The outside of the hotel had looked normal, but the inside just screamed, "LOOK HOW WEALTHY AND ELITE WE ARE! ONLY THE BEST AND THE RICHEST MAY STAY HERE WITH US!" There were cozy sofas in the lobby. In the center of the lobby, there was a huge silver fountain bubbling water. The whole lobby itself seemed to be constructed of silver, studded with jewels. _Damn rich bastards._

While Kyoya began checking them all in, Haruhi sat down on one of the couches and massaged her temples. The twins constant prodding of Tamaki was giving her a headache. Even now, they were poking Tamaki and singing, "Pervert! Pervert!" Mori and Honey sat beside her, Mori looking cool and relaxed, and Honey looking a little sleepy, but still adorable.

"So... we're here huh?"

"Ah."

"Can you ski, Mori-senpai?"

"Hai."

"What about you Honey-senpai?"

"Hai! I love skiing! It's so much fun! Especially when you eat cake! Bun-bun loves skiing! And Bun-bun loves cake. So Bun-bun really loves this! Skiing and cake!" Honey babbled on and on and on about skiing, cake, Bun-Bun and pretty much everything. _He is the exact opposite of his cousin..._

Kyoya finished checking everyone in. "All right. We all are on the top floor. We each have a presidential suite to ourselves."

Haruhi's POV

_Damn rich bastards. Can't live without their luxury. I don't NEED a presidential suite. I can live in a normal hotel room. I know Kyoya likes me, so this is probably a stupid plot to keep me from leaving the host club. One of these days... if not for his damn private police..._

Ominous Person's (Narrator's) POV

Haruhi and the host club piled in the elevator, which wasn't really a challenge, because the elevator was huge, with glass on three of the four sides. Haruhi knew without a doubt that if she wanted, she could've brought a pregnant elephant in there, and she and the host club would've still been perfectly comfortable. "Wow, what a beautiful view," Haruhi murmured to herself in awe.

. . . Start Tamaki Inner Mind Theater. . .

_Senpai, Haruhi is scared. Haruhi fears she will fall._

_Never fear my darling daughter! I will catch you!_

_Oh, Senpai!"_

. . . End Tamaki Inner Mind Theater. . .

"NEVER FEAR, HARUHI! DADDY IS HERE TO CATCH YOU IF YOU FALL!"

"Ano... Senpai? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Mother! Haruhi is using foul language!"

Haruhi's rebuttal was blocked out by the ding of the elevator.

Her room was huge. It was like 3 times the size of her apartment! (AN: Say it with her now...) _Damn rich bastards._ Haruhi began exploring her room.

The bedroom had a large hanging chandelier dripping with diamonds. Her king sized bed was just perfect for her, not to hard and not too soft. Her closet could've fit three pregnant elephants. But Haruhi was practical, and she knew that she needed that closet space for all the clothes the twins had gotten her. The bathroom had golden fixtures on the sink and toilet. There was a bathtub the size and depth of a small pool. There was a kitchen, stocked with food and loaded with every type of pot and pan Haruhi could ever wish for. But the most incredible thing here was the view. The balcony allowed Haruhi to see the sunrise peeking through the mountains every morning. _I could live here _Haruhi thought. _If not for the fact that the cost would probably chain me to the host club forever... _

Haruhi's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Edit that: Haruhi's thoughts were interrupted by a frantic pounding on the door. _Damn Tamaki. _"What?" Haruhi asked aloud.

"Do you like your room? Is it to your liking? Is it just perfect? Does it need anything?" Tamaki's concerned shouting floated through the door.

"Senpai... it's just perfect. Now leave me alone so I can unpack."

"Mother! Haruhi is sending me away!"

"Leave Haruhi be. She will come out when she needs to."

"I need to come out now, just so I can unpack all of my stuff."

"That will not be necessary. The maids will bring your luggage in and set it just to your liking."

"Ano... ok."

"Ah, here they are now." There was a knock on the door, and scores of maids (there were so many, Haruhi couldn't count) flooded the room with her belongings, taking them out of suitcases and trunks, and putting them where everything belonged. After five minutes of maids scurrying around, while Haruhi stood dazed, they all stampeded out, leaving Haruhi standing alone in her room. She re-opened her closet, only to find it fully stocked with all of the clothes the twins had designed/got her. _Wow. They work fast._ Haruhi thought.

_Hmm... now I'm hungry. _Haruhi walked over to the fridge. She picked out an apple from the fruit bowl, and proceeded to walk over to the sink to wash it. As she was about to eat it, there was more knocking on the side door that joined her room to Kyoya's.

"Hai?" Haruhi asked, gently opening the door that conjoined her room to Kyoya's.

"Is your room to your liking?"

"Yes, thanks for asking, Kyoya-senpai."

"Good. This increases your debt by 100,000 yen."

A huge anger vein popped over Haruhi's head. "And what if I didn't like it?"

"You would be forced to pay anyways."

Haruhi slammed the door, crossed over her room and flopped on the bed. _Damn him. He is the richest bastard out of all of them. And he flaunts his wealth and my poverty in my face._

Kyoya's POV

_Damn. Why did I have to mention her debt. She's mad at me now. WHY? AARGH! I was prepared to confess, and then I guess I panicked when I saw her face. It's so cute, I didn't know what to say, and I froze up and freaked out. I'll confess after dinner._

**OOH!! KYOYA WAS GOING TO CONFESS AND THEN HE CHICKENED OUT! AWW! SO CUTE! kind of a filler chapter, but still, i would love to be in a hotel like that!**

**keep the reviews coming to find out what happens! (hint: they head to the slopes!) xoxo!**


	6. Awkward Breakfast

**Haruhi's Motive**

**Disclaimer: don't own it. don't sue me.**

**sorry it took so long for me to update. i hate finals. that is all i will say. :P**

**The votes are as follows:**

**Kyoya: 16**

**Mori: 6**

**Tamaki: 2**

**Kaoru: 1**

**Hikaru: 1**

**whoever gets to 25 votes first wins. kyoya is probably going to win cuz he's more than halfway there. i will still add other fluff with other characters. don't vote twice. it doesn't count unless you vote for different characters.**

Ominous Person's (Narrator's) POV

After a horrible night, (AN: jet lag kills me it is so terrible.) Haruhi awoke feeling the need to pound the alarm clock to tiny little pieces. She had only gotten 5 hours of sleep and was really crabby. _And today I get to go skiing for the first time... fantastic. Not. _Haruhi pulled herself from the bed, and pretty much log rolled into the bathroom. _So...tired... _Haruhi somehow managed to turn the shower on without injuring herself by walking into anything with her eyes closed.

After a wonderfully hot shower with lots of strawberry shampoo and steam, Haruhi tossed on a wonderfully soft bathrobe over her (clean) pj's, towel dried her hair, and shuffled to the elevator for some breakfast downstairs. She completely forgot about the fully stocked refrigerator in her room.

Of course, **normal** hotels would have like a restaurant or diner or something, but **no**. This was too high class. Haruhi wandered around the bottom floor, looking for food. Finally giving up, Haruhi walked up to the concierge and asked,"Excuse me, where can I get some breakfast?"

"You are supposed to call for it from your room. There's a menu on the table."

"Oh. Thank you."

"No problem miss."

Haruhi walked back to the elevator and got in. As she was waiting in the elevator, she was trying to decide what to eat._ Hmm... well since this is a rich hotel, I can probably order whatever I want. Maybe ootoro... yum. But it's breakfast, so maybe a bagel or some cereal. Or an omelet. Anything would be good right now. Man, I am so hungry..._

Haruhi's thoughts were interrupted by the ding of the elevator bell. _I'm still tired. Maybe I'll treat myself to breakfast in bed. I'll order food, take a nap, and the food should be done by then._ So Haruhi ordered breakfast and fell back asleep, still in her pj's.

Haruhi awoke to the sound of something frying. _Hmm, what's going on?_ She sat up in bed and walked into the area where the frying sound was coming from. "EH? Who are you?"

"I am the chef you ordered for breakfast! Since you didn't answer the door, I just let myself in, and made what Master Kyoya told me to make. He said these were your favorite foods!" The chef gestured to the island that was covered in all of Haruhi's absolute favorites. _You order a CHEF?!?! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ABOUT?!?!_

"Arigato, but..."

"But what? Do you not like the way I prepared all of your dishes?"

"No, no, it's just that..."

"Just that what? Are you dissatisfied?"

"No! No! There's so much food, I don't know if I can finish it all. That's all.

The chef blushed, "Well if that's the only problem, Master Kyoya also said something about dining with you."

"Ehhh? Kyoya-senpai eating with me? What the hell is he thinking? He doesn't like anything I like. This is probably yet another plot to keep me from leaving the host club. Because every time I say something, he twists it around and increases my debt. Damn rich bastards." Haruhi was now mumbling to herself. The chef caught wind of the words, "debt" and "bastards," but didn't dare interfere with Haruhi while she was on her mini-tyrade.

"Well, if that's all, may I be excused, Miss Fujioka?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Go ahead."

"Thank you!" And with a quick bow, the chef left, leaving Haruhi alone with her breakfast.

_Damn, I'd better change before Kyoya-senpai sees me like this. _Haruhi was wearing pj pants and a tank that was supposed to be for outer wear, but she had deemed it to skimpy for her to be seen with other than within the privacy of her room.

But it was too late. There was a soft tap on the connecting door, and Haruhi cursed under her breath. "Hang on a sec. _Damn, where is that bathrobe,_ I'll be right there! _Come on! Where is it? _Just a little bit more! _I guess I'll have to go without it. _Come in."

Kyoya stepped through the door frame, shirtless with long pajama bottoms, and tousled hair that made him look cool and wild at the same time. _Wow, he really is attractive! Wait, what the hell am I thinking? I don't like him. No, get him out of my head!_

"So, what are you having for breakfast?" Kyoya asked.

"Ano... I haven't looked at what the chef prepared for me yet."

"An omelette, bacon, sausages, pancakes, French toast, waffles, juice, milk, soda. Those are some of the things I ordered for you."

"Kyoya-senpai, I am completely capable of ordering food myself."

"I see. Well, shall we start?"

Haruhi had been cut off by Kyoya guiding her to the island, with his hand placed gently on her back. _He's so warm... wait, what the hell am I thinking?_

Kyoya led Haruhi to the island. "Choose whatever you like."

Haruhi was completely overwhelmed. There was so much food.. plus Kyoya's hand had never left her back.

"Maybe and omelette. And some bacon... strawberries... toast."

"Eat up, because we'll be going skiing today. You'll need your strength." Kyoya said, father-like.

Haruhi and Kyoya sat opposite each other at the table. Haruhi began munching away, famished. But Kyoya's plate remained untouched. "Haruhi-chan."

"Yes, senpai?"

"I like..."

"I like the food too!"

Kyoya sweat-dropped. This was not going the way he had planned. Breakfast continued on in silence. "Be ready for skiing in an hour." Kyoya got up and left.

Haruhi's POV

_Kyoya-senpai was going to confess to me. I could tell. After you've been confessed to a certain amount of times, you just know. I cut him off, because I honestly didn't know how to respond. I guess I wouldn't mind if he said he liked me though..._

**HAHA!! sorry it took so long for the next chappie. finals are evil things let me tell you that much. aargh. i really do hate them. so much pressure. (not that i ever study...)**

**okay. anyways i lied. i said that this chappie was the one where they were going to hit the slopes, but otherwise it would be way too long. and that would kill me. so you just wait and see! xoxo **


	7. Skiing

**Haruhi's Motive**

**Disclaimer: i wish it were mine, but it's not. so there.**

**The votes are as follows:**

**Kyoya: 19**

**Mori: 10**

**Tamaki: 2**

**Kaoru: 2**

**Hikaru: 2**

**ok... the only person who didn't get votes this round was tamaki. cuz no one loves him. :'( mori is totally catching up though! keep the votes coming!**

Ominous Person's (Narrator's) POV

Haruhi was ready. She had her coat, snow pants, mittens (2 pairs), and a hat. _Everyday you learn something new. Today, I'm going to learn how to ski._ She grimaced. _If I don't kill myself in the process..._

"Haruhi! Are you ready to go?" Tamaki frantically pounded on the door.

"Hai." She opened the door, only to find the whole host club standing right outside her door. "Now, I know that you are all going to going to complain about who is going to sit next to me in the limo and on the chair lift, but I have it all figured out. I will sit alone."

"What?"

"That's not fair!"

"But I wanted to sit next to you!"

"See? This is why I'm sitting alone. You guys are all giving me a huge headache!"

"Please?"

"PLEASE?"

"**PLEASE?**"

"No. Not unless you all have better ideas."

"Fine."

Haruhi was pleasantly surprised. She didn't realize they were willing to give in so easily.

"Well, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah!"

"OF COURSE!"

"Ah."

The host club piled into the elevator.

"Are you nervous for skiing?" Honey asked sweetly.

"Um, a little bit, I guess."

"Don't worry! It's a lot of fun once you learn how. And it's not that hard to learn. You'll have fun!" Honey babbled on and on and on about nothing in particular. Sometimes, Honey made Haruhi antsy, but today she felt comforted by his words.

The elevator bell dinged, and everyone hopped out and piled into the waiting limo. Haruhi had nervous butterflies fluttering in her stomach. What would happen if she crashed into a tree and hurt herself? (AN: yes, this happened to me. it was humiliating and hilarious at the same time. it was also painful. XD)

The limo ride passed without much event. Because of the boundaries Haruhi had set, she had a free seat to herself, and no one was arguing about who would sit next to her. Thank (fill in name of God you believe in here) for small favors.

When they got to the slopes, Haruhi rented skis, and took a private lesson. She figured out the basics, and learned that she was actually very good at it. After Haruhi got it all figured out, she tracked down the rest of the host club(who had already hit the slopes while she was learning), and began skiing with them. Soon, Haruhi began enjoying herself. She was skiing in Switzerland, and having a fantastic time.

Near the end of the day, Haruhi was skiing on a hill which was very icy, and she ended up loosing control. To make matters worse, she crashed into Kyoya, and the two of them went flying off the the side of the hill, into the snow. Haruhi landed right on top of Kyoya, sandwiching him between herself and the ground. She didn't get up though, partly because she was exhausted, and partly because she was very comfortable on top of Kyoya. Before she knew what was going on, Kyoya lifted his head, and kissed Haruhi tenderly.

Her whole body went numb and rigid, before relaxing and kissing him back. They kissed with such passion and intensity. His tongue slipped gently into her mouth and began exploring her back teeth. Finally, they stopped to come up for air. "Wow." Haruhi whispered softly. Kyoya smirked.

"We'd better get back before the others come looking for us."

"Yeah." Haruhi whispered, still dazed as to what had just happened.

They skied down the hill together, and began looking for the rest of the group. The rest of the day passed without any major problems.

Once they were all in the limo, Haruhi fell asleep without dinner. She was subconciously aware that Mori was carrying her into her room. He gently set her on the bed, and walked out. Haruhi fell asleep, tired after her long, but exciting day.

**soo?? what did you think? i was tired, so this chapter was really crappy. i hate writing chapters with kissing because i never know what to say. anyways... THEY KISSED! sorry. i didn't like this chapter very much. it was skipping all over the place. anyways, i LOVE reviews! nudge, nudge, wink, wink stay tuned! xoxo**


End file.
